Forever in flux
by Bad Wolf Jen
Summary: For Harry Potter life had never been easy. First there was his crappy childhood then the war. And now his wife is cheating on him. So he pop's to the middle of the Forbidden Forest and meats a strange crying girl who changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

TitleForever in flux.

Book/Other: Harry Potter – Doctor Who

Rating: PG 13 maybe R later.

Genre: Action/ Adventure, SiFi

Warnings: x-over, sifi, slightly AU, charter OC-ness, there will also be run-ins with real-world modern History and technology, pinches of Humor, morsels of Science, hints of Romance, Spiritual concepts and Political issues.

Pairings: Past HP/GW. Now Rose/9&10. HP/None. Futcher Amy/Rory and one sided Amy/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They belong to there respected writers, publishers, producers, and companies. I am just writing this for fun and don't make a profit from this. So please, please pleaseeeeeeeee don't sue me I am broke and there's nothing to get from me.

Summary: When you lose everything what do you have left. Because in an instant everything can change. What would you do when your magic cursed you to live forever in order to save your life. What would you do if a change of fate made turn left instead of right. What would when everything changed.

For Harry Potter life had never been easy. First there was his crappy childhood then there was the war. And now his wife is cheating on him. In order to stop himself from doing something stupid he popped to the middle of the Forbidden Forest and meats a strange crying girl who changes his life forever.

Authors notes: Be kind! Constructive criticism welcomed, flamers will be ignored! They're evil! Please, please R&R! Thank-you! And no bugging for an update for at least a week after the last chapter was updated. Thank you!

_**OOO**_

I'm not sure how it happened. One minute my life was fine, I had the perfect job and a loving wife, when suddenly it all changed. I was coming home from work early when I heard strange sounds coming from the bedroom. Thinking something was wrong I ran in only to find the worse sight I'd ever seen. My wife of two years was having sex with another man.

So there it was. That's when it all changed. My life as I knew it was over.

Using what little self control I had left, I apparated to the middle of the Forbidden Forest before I completely lost control. I could have spent day's there and I wouldn't have noticed it. I was so caught up in my anger and grief that I lost all control of my magic.

I must have spent hours there screaming and letting my magic lash out but I never tired. My voice never stopped working. I was so far gone that tuned out everything but my inner turmoil.

I didn't know it at the time, but as I stood there out of control, with my anger and grief I had started to change. The combination of intense anger, grief, rage and magic roaring through me was slowly killing me. So my magic did the only thing it could do to keep me alive at the time. It activated a dormant gene sequence in D.N.A. as well as causing a rapid regeneration of my cells, which transformed me into my eight-year-old self. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed.

I wasn't human any more.

I had gained an extra heart and my mind was opened up in ways that I couldn't even begin to explain. There were other changes but nothing as important as those first two things.

I wouldn't find out till years later how it was that I carried that one speck of Time Lord D.N.A.; the minuscule chromosome that allowed my magic to change me. At the time I didn't know or care that I was changing into a Time Lord. The emotional storm I was experiencing had consumed me.


	2. Ch 1 The Crying Girl

AN: This story is being masterfully bata read by Acheron Blake. Any and all mistakes are my own fault.

AN 2: I will try to post a new chapter ever couple weeks but I make no promises. Don't forget to review if you want to read more.

_**Ch 1. The crying girl.**_

As I came back to myself, I heard the sound crying. Looking around for the source of the sobs, I saw a young girl, a young muggle girl with tears practically pouring from her eyes. She captured my attention so completely, with her white t-shirt, black jeans, and red sweatshirt, that I found myself scarcely able to remember my own problems.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, hesitantly inching towards her.

She looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What!" I all but yelled at the strange crying girl. I didn't know why but her tearful apology set me on edge. There was just something about her, her need to apologize, that made me think there was more going on than I realized.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again and she looked down at me with her tear-filled eyes. Her gaze pierced me, as if she were filled with an overwhelming amount of regret that was just waiting to spill out. Not knowing what else to do I took the girl into my, attempting to steady her into my arms as she fell to her knees crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, deliberately trying to soothe her with my voice.

It didn't work.

Her tears continued to flow and she seemed to collapse into herself. Like, whatever the reason for her breakdown was consuming her. But there was something more, some strange type of energy surrounded her, moved through her, poisoning her slowly.

Suddenly I knew what to do. I opened myself up to the power. I couldn't describe how I did it, I just knew I could. I hugged the girl tighter to myself and called out to the energy permeating her being. Trusting in my instincts, the instincts that had kept me alive my whole life I drew the foreign energy out of the girl and into myself. Immediately I could feel the difference in her as she relaxed against me, her tears finally slowing. The same could not be said for me as the energy continued to pour into me; I couldn't contain it all. And truthfully, I didn't want to. The energy sparked something in me, something alien yet utterly familiar. It filled me up, felt like my oldest friend and worst enemy at the same time.

The energy flow between the girl and me increased and I screamed as it burned through me. I tried to pull away from but couldn't as she clutched me tighter. Every part of me ached as it rushed throughout my body, my cells; changing my magic, changing me into something different.

Suddenly, I could feel everything, more than I'd ever felt before. I felt the earth spinning underneath me and in the center of it all, I could feel the primal spark that gave life to everything. I felt it, the spark of life and the heartbeat of the Earth, both connecting me to the pulse of the planet, the ebb and flow of all life reaching out to the stars and even further; to solar  
systems and galaxies teeming with more than human life.

I could hear the voice of the universe all around me, singing a song so terribly beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. The song itself contained within it the whole of the universe and that amount of information crashing into my brain would have driven me mad if I hadn't sought to regulate it on some subconscious level. Because suddenly it all stopped. The song was still there but muffled, like my mind had put up walls to protect me from the worst of it. My connection with the Earth began to fade as well;. Like with the song it was still there but concentration would be required to call it up again.

My magic pulsed beneath my skin, stronger than ever but fundamentally different. The influx of foreign energy had altered me in ways I couldn't yet understand. I could feel echoes in the universe, similar to my own inner light but not exactly the same. I was unique in all the universes; I knew it in my heart.

There was one light however, one that drew my attention, drew me towards it. I knew that finding it would be like finding my home and my worst nightmare wrapped into one. It felt like family and yet I didn't know it. The lights sparkled and shone, spread out over the universe and rippling as they danced. Some felt like I should know them and others felt like I would know them as they danced in the web of time.

All at once, the energy flow stopped and I grew weak, my world going black as I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. An

An

I'm sorry about the delay in an update but a few moths ago my comupter crashed and tock everthing I had for this story. But to make matter worse the note books that I wright the rough drafts of my chapter in got destroyed. So everthin I had writen or planed was lost. And because of it I haven't felt like wrighting.

Now the good news. I am not going to give up on this story. And when I start posting again there will be some changes to the chapters alreddy posted because I've slightly changed where I was going to take this story.

But I wont be updateing for awile because I'm working on another progect well I try to get back into this story.

Ps Yes I know that an's are not alowed but this will come down when I start updateing again. 


End file.
